


I've got a surprise for you

by sistersofarcana



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistersofarcana/pseuds/sistersofarcana
Summary: a little #hacy bedroom scene in the 2 chapterevents after episode 1.20.  Jada went home to her foster parents. Hunter transformed to Mel. He want Jada to heal him, because he was badly hurt after battle with charmed ones.





	1. dark night

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first fanfic.  
> sorry for my english, it's not my native language.

Jada's been living with her foster parents for days. They are very happy to have her back, but they are concerned about her condition. She is constantly sitting in her room, immersed in her thoughts, looks very alarmed and frightened. They have tried several times to find out from her where she been all these years than she was upset, but he was just evasive, or angrily asked them to leave it. All she thought about was Mel. She felt guilty. She wasn't supposed to leave the charmed ones alone to deal with Fiona.  
It's 3:00 a.m., Jada can't sleep, gloomy thoughts do not leave her. She got out of bed, threw on her black leather jacket and left the house. She wandered around the city for a very long time, went to every tattoo parlor that came her way, she just wanted to escape, forget about everything that tormented her for several days. When she walked to her house, jada saw the dark silhouette of some woman she walked up to her and froze in surprise. It was Mel, she was injured and excited.

\--------

After killing the last active elder, Hunter immediately disappear. Just a few more seconds and he would have been defeated enchanted, in particular, the staff of Maggie, which increases their strength many times over. Despite the fact that he managed to escape, he was already wounded enough to not survive until the morning. Returning to the office of his father, he found only the bare walls, everything was magically erased. Hunter walked around the office for a long time, trying to figure out how to cure him. And suddenly a crazy thought came to him. He remembered Jada , a member of Sarcana, whom he had heard of long before she had started hanging out with the one of charmed ones. Coming out of Tartarus, he learned much about its relations with Mel and about its forces. He quickly uttered some spell in a language only demons knew, and immediately found himself near her home. He took on the form of Mel as soon as he felt the approach of some magical creature.

\--------

"Mel, are you hurt? What's the matter?"-Jada raised her hand to the wound.  
"I don't have time to explain, heal me soon!"  
After Jada hardly heal injury, she stared at Mel, who was standing silently, averted eyes. Hunter didn't have time to think about the future, so he had to quickly come up with an explanation for all of this in his head right now. He knew he was misleading jada a bit with his long silence, but if he was going to evaporate, the whitelighter teleported on his trail, and he wasn't mature enough after healing to escape the witch-whitelighter who could fry his ass with their lightning at any moment. Hunter decided to, that she still can useful for moreover, to avenge the betrayal Parker, killing his beloved witch Maggie.  
"Okay, let's go inside, it's going to be a long conversation."-Hunter said, and walked with Jada to the porch, trying to make Mel's walk and facial expressions look as possible plausible.

\--------

"So what happened?"-Jada asked softly, opening the energy drink.  
"Our house full of shifter demons pretending to be my sisters, probably so they try to trick our whitelighter to kill elders. They have Macy's and Maggie's iPhones, and maybe my sisters are out there tied up and helpless, but they're definitely alive, I can feel it. I tried to prove to Harry that they were impostor demons, but I couldn't, they turned him against me, as soon as I could find some kind of moving spell in the book of shadows, I was attacked. I said it quickly and ended up at your house. It was a spell to find lost love... Jada, only you can help me to kill them demons in the first place to kill the demon with Maggie's appearance, he's the most dangerous one I can't handle him."  
"Then we need to come up with a good plan, since your sisters are still alive, then they need them for something, there is still time for us."- slowly told Jada, already contemplating different variants of attacks. She didn't think at all about how the charmed ones managed to return their whitelighter who had been under Fiona's rule all this time, and how the demon shifter managed to inflict almost a mortal wound on Mel,one of the most powerful witches of our time. The desire to make amends to Mel after the Fiona incident was so great that it completely suppressed Jada's vigilance.  
Hunter seemed was helpless and overwhelmed in the shape of Mel but inwardly he rejoiced.


	2. vision through the eyes of evil

After the battle with Hunter, Macy decided to use the vortex viribus to verify his death. Her sisters tried to convince her not to do it, but she wouldn't hear of it. Harry stood silently and looked at Macy, there was a little fear and anxiety for her on his face. She touched the glowing rune, felt a rush of power, her eyes turned black and she saw Mel and Jada sleeping in some unfamiliar room. She realized that Hunter had taken Mel's form to manipulate Jada. He's obviously up to something.  
Harry took her hand, but she didn't react.  
"Macy,touch your pendant,"-said Harry, hoping that Macy would come to himself, but then he found that there was no pendant on her neck.  
Did she take it off? Or maybe lost? Or did her inner demon make her do it? In any case, now all hope only on Harry. He put his arms around Macy's face and said:  
"I love you! Please come back to me! I can't stand it if something happens to you!"  
Her eyes were still dark. She looked at him incredulously , grabbed his ass and whispered softly into his ear:  
" Prove it to me."  
He had goosebumps all over his body , he clearly didn't expect such a development. Because of the inner demon in Macy surfaced all horny and dirty feelings that she has always suppressed . Now she wanted to fuck him, forcing him into submission. Harry moved them into Macy's bedroom, he struggled with the desire to take advantage of her current condition, he wanted to go down to the kitchen and call her sisters, but he couldn't move, he just watched as she took off her blouse and pulled him to her. With the help of telekinesis they lying naked on her bed in 10 seconds. Macy lay on him, his hands gripping her hips as his lips kissed her chest. Harry didn't want to think about the consequences, about how she will be mad at him when she returned to balance. At that point, he just obeyed her and enjoyed it.


	3. I love strands of your hair

Macy began to return to her bright side already during the sex with Harry. But she didn't stop, she wanted to take that possibility. She could behave as she wants, do what she wants, justifying herself dark side. When they finished, they almost immediately fell asleep. Macy woke up on the Harry's chest. He stroked her hair and looked at the curves of her body. She kissed him on the neck and said:  
"I don't regret what we did, Harry."  
He gave her a sweet smile and said again that he loved her very much. At breakfast, Macy told Harry and her sisters what she had seen with the help of vortex viribus. Mel immediately called Jada. But she didn't answer. Then Mel wrote her a long message and waited impatiently for her reply.   
Hunter was still asleep, his body still not fully recovered. Jada came in after morning shower into the room and saw a missed call from Mel. When she read the message, she was amazed. This is the demon she's heard so much about. She knew he was very strong and cunning...and that he always gets his way...just like her. When he woke up, she kissed him and said:  
"The shifters are dead, the whitelighter saved your sisters and they did it. The real Macy just told me."-Jada just wanted to show Hunter that she knew everything, and see how he reacted. She wasn't afraid of him at all, deep down she even wanted to work with him. All these days she felt alone and lost, but with him she came to life. Hunter didn't expect the truth to come out so quickly. He saw jada's gaze, her mischievous eyes.  
"Why is she so calm?....To hell with this!"-he thought, and immediately returned his true form. Jada couldn't hide her admiration. He was really very handsome and hot, and he was almost completely naked. She couldn't take her eyes off his beautiful muscular body, her breathing quickened and the heat spread throughout her body. She had never felt this way about a man. Is she bisexual? Or is it some kind of demonic spell? She didn't know the answer.   
"Maybe you'll stop staring at me and finally tell me why you're not running away in fear to your charmed ones." - Hunter quietly pronounced, trying to make Jada angry and even more so. And he did it very well. She pounced on him and began to send small lightning bolts all over his body. But she didn't want to hurt him, she just teased him and he liked it. His hands began to wander hurriedly over her body, he kissed her passionately on the lips, then he began to suck her neck biting a little. At first she was on top all the time, but then she succumbed to his pressure and let him lie down on her and have her a little rough. They couldn't get enough, changed positions, while their powerless bodies aren't slumped on the bed. Hunter felt for a moment that he was happy and that he did not want to take revenge on anyone as well as not wanting to kill this witch. They both did not know what to do in this situation, that is why they just lay and looked at each other, thinking about different options for the near future.


End file.
